Ganzfeld Experiment
The Ganzfeld Experiment is a real world methodology for testing telepathy. It features as a major plot point in 999 and is also mentioned in Virtue's Last Reward. The Ganzfeld also acted as the main motivation of the First Nonary Game. Seven mentions and explains the Ganzfeld Experiment to Lotus and Junpei in the Torture Room in the run up to the Submarine Ending. Real World Methodology :For more detailed information on the real world Ganzfeld Experiment, see the Wikipedia article. In a typical Ganzfeld Experiment, two test subjects enter a room. The receiver is made comfortable, and their vision is impaired by a form of blindfold or halved out ping pong ball. A red light is shone on them, and white or pink noise is played into their ears via headphones. The sender will then visualize a target and attempt to send that image over to the receiver through ESP (Extra Sensory Perception). This happens over a period of roughly 30 minutes, and the receiver will give a commentary on what they are perceiving over this time. After this time has ended, the judging procedure commences, with the receiver having targets to select from. There are typically four, 3 of which being decoys and one being the target visualized by the sender. It is then up to the receiver to pick the target they believe was being transmitted to them. Conducive Personality Traits It has been found that certain personality traits seem to be conducive of PSI abilities. The common lists is as follows: * Positive belief in psi; ESP * Prior psi experiences * Practising a mental discipline such as meditation * Creativity * Artistic ability * Emotional closeness with the sender This may explain the extremely potent effects between Junpei and Akane in the true ending of 999, as their emotional closeness would allow them to transmit to each other across time. Though it is unknown as to whether or not placing oneself in a life or death situation amplifies the effects in the real world, and remains untested as it would be needless to say, unsafe to test in true life or death situations. The First Nonary Game In 2018, Cradle Pharmaceutical ran the First Nonary Game as an intensified Ganzfeld Experiment. Two sets of nine children who visited a hospital under the supervision of Cradle Pharmaceutical were split, one group of nine being placed into a building identical to that of Building Q, located in the Nevada desert, and the other half group being placed onto a sinking ship, the Gigantic. The group on the Gigantic were known receivers of the morphogenetic field. The group in Building Q were, for the most part, transmitters. This was to allow the testing of the efficiency of morphogenetic communication via the means of placing the children on the Gigantic into a dangerous situation where their would powers would be amplified, and have the children in Building Q transmit the answers to the puzzles to the children in the Gigantic via morphogenetic fields. The Second Nonary Game In 2027, Akane Kurashiki and Aoi Kurashiki created the Second Nonary Game. Its intention was to send Junpei's consciousness back in time to save Akane Kurashiki's life so that she would not be incinerated during the First Nonary Game. The Second Nonary Game was not an experiment, despite Building Q being modeled after the Gigantic. This was done to better sync the morphogenetic fields between Akane in 2018 and Junpei in 2027. Trivia * The Ganzfeld experiment has been recreated several times in the real world, however none of the recorded attempts have proven to have results as potent as sending ones consciousness back in time, or sending detailed telepathic messages across countries. * In the 2nd class cabin, Lotus references another Ganzfeld Experiment performed by a "TV Show in Great Britain." Category:Game mechanics